


Words

by deathblade8



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathblade8/pseuds/deathblade8
Summary: The silence in their room is deafening. Oliver had proposed to him minutes ago. The minutes may well have been years





	

The silence in their room is deafening. Oliver had proposed to him minutes ago. The minutes may well have been years. Connor stares at his boyfriend who refuses to meet his eyes and instead has fixed his gaze on their bedspread.

 ** _"I'm serious, Connor. Marry me"._** Five words out of his lover's mouth had yet again changed life as Connor knew it.

The English dictionary contains one hundred and seventy one thousand words. Words that make men move mountains. Words that turn friends to mortal enemies. Words that turn blood to water. Words that incite, words that excite. Words whispered as a promise or hissed as a threat. Words to make someone laugh, words to snatch the ground from their feet.

 ** _“Just say the word and we can start making out”_** Connor had said to the cute IT nerd. Beard game on point, dressed to kill. Smirk that could cut through glass. A seductive glance of a hunter taking down his prey. Who knew it was he himself who was being hunted? Destiny had put six feet of bespectacled cuteness in the same bar as him and Connor had been played like a fiddle.

 ** _"I more than like you!"_** Oliver had said to him an eternity ago. Those words, straight out of the Romance novels Connor liked to scoff at, had knocked the wind out of his lungs. His wall of indifference, which had protected his feelings for well over a decade, came crumbling to dust. And Connor knew he was screwed. Connor Walsh, playboy extraordinaire, was in love. Karma must have been laughing himself hoarse in that moment.

 

“I’m hungry”

Oliver’s words brought him out from his reverie.

“Huh?” Connor replied dumbly.

“I didn’t go shopping today but there’s probably a pack of ramen noodles somewhere” he said as he put his pyjama pants back on.

Oliver was already in the kitchen by the time Connor came to his senses. He could hear the humming of the microwave and the grumbling sound of the coffee machine. Lost in his memories, Connor had forgotten that the love of his life had just offered him the world, and Connor had yet to give him an answer. And that man was in their kitchen, nuking noodles he hated eating and brewing coffee in the middle of the night, just to give himself a few moments to prepare himself for the rejection that Oliver was certain was bound to come. Connor could have punched himself in that moment. He had led Oliver into thinking that he was going to leave him once again.

Throwing on a pair of boxers, Connor walked over to where his boyfriend was standing, hunched over the kitchen counter, gripping the marble so tightly that his knuckles went white.

“Ollie“, Connor said cautiously, awe and worry etched in his expression.

Oliver winced as Connor placed a hand at his shoulder. He turned around and faked a smile that made Connor’s heart hurt.

“Hey, you”, Ollie stuttered out turning around to switch off the microwave and retrieve the bowl of ramen. “Want some?” He asked, holding out a fork for Connor.

Connor accepted the fork, going along with the charade for now. Oliver was trying his best not to make Connor uncomfortable and the Connor loved him all the more for it.  
“Thought you hated ramen” Connor commented as they sat down side by side at the counter.

“People change. People want things they never thought they ever would all the time” Oliver said, more to himself than his boyfriend.

“Tell me about it” Connor said not taking his eyes off Oliver’s face. Years ago, the very thought of love would make him puke. But back then he did not know what love was. Now that he did, he didn’t know if he could ever live without love, and without the man that had taught him everything about it. He never thought he would want a commitment, a wedding, a life lived together. Now he couldn’t wait for it to start.

Oliver returned his gaze. His face was warm, and comforting. Connor was not the only expert at putting on a façade. Oliver could do it too. Right now he had put on an expression of understanding. Like it was Connor who needed to be reassured, like it was not Oliver’s heart that was breaking into a million pieces.

“You can say no, you know” Oliver says.

“What if I don’t want to?” Connor asks him back.

Oliver shakes his head.

“Connor-“

Connor cuts him off before Oliver starts lying about how the proposal wasn’t a big deal and how he will be fine. Nothing will be fine. Because five words from Oliver have changed everything for them.

Maybe things weren’t meant to be fine.

Maybe they were meant to be amazing. For as long as they both shall live.

“Oliver. You cannot expect me to live in California and raise a million babies by myself” Connor said, getting up from his chair, taking his love’s hand in his.

Oliver didn’t say a word, his eyes never leaving Connor’s.

Connor knelt down before him, happiness flooding through his veins as he removed his signet ring from his hand and putting it on Oliver's left ring finger.

A hundred and seventy one thousand words in the English Language and Connor only needs one to make all their dreams come true.

“Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!


End file.
